


Les deux fondateurs

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Bane Trilogy - Drew Karpyshyn
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, Light crack, One Shot Collection, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sith Order, Sith Rule of Two (Star Wars)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Recueil centré sur Darth Bane et Darth Zannah, deux Sith méconnus à l'origine de la plus célèbre dynastie du Côté Obscur, celle qui décrochera le pouvoir suprême.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Darth Bane & Darth Zannah
Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029174





	1. Ciutric IV

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Ciutric IV**

Zannah prenait le temps d'apprécier la fraîcheur de l'aube, accoudée au balcon de la villa. Le paysage urbain de Ciutric IV s'étendait devant ses yeux, un paysage devenu familier au cours des sept années qu'elle avait passées ici. Des citoyens très matinaux se croisaient à bord des speeders, les droïdes d'entretien nettoyaient les rues... Les vitres des immeubles reflétaient le soleil qui commençait à peine à poindre à l'horizon, et toute cette lumière donnait des teintes orangées à la légère brume qui flottait.

La Force l'informa d'une présence derrière elle. Son Maître, Darth Bane, était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, et observait son apprentie. Sans qu'un mot ne fut échangé, ils se fixèrent un moment. Zannah dévisagea ouvertement le grand homme, tandis que le regard de celui-ci ne quittait pas la menue jeune femme.

Bane s'approcha enfin de Zannah, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, en guise de bonjour. Elle se serra contre lui, et les bras musclés de l'homme l'entourèrent dans une tendre étreinte.


	2. Fléau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Fléau**

Le bébé le fixait, calmement, de ses grands yeux bleus. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Hurst n'aurait pas su comment s'occuper correctement de son fils. Il avait appris sur le tas. Il n'avait de toute façon pas eu le choix : son épouse était morte en couches, il était devenu père célibataire par la force des choses.

Hurst en voulait à ce petit être qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Il tenait Dessel responsable de la mort de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Rien ne venait atténuer sa haine pour ce fils non-désiré, qui avait en plus détruit sa famille.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer, comme s'il avait ressenti les émotions négatives de son père à son encontre. Hurst, déjà irrité, lui cria dessus – et le petit, déjà effrayé par la figure paternelle, après ces semaines très difficiles, continua de pleurer, mais silencieusement cette fois.

Ce pauvre enfant devinait-il déjà les horribles années qui s'annonçaient pour lui, sous la violence de son père ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien, eh bien... Effectivement, bébé Dessel aurait pu ressentir les émotions négatives de Hurst, c'est un Forceux.
> 
> … Oh là là, je suis mortifiée... je crois que mon instinct maternel vient de se réveiller avec ce bébé fictif qui souffre... C'EST EXTRÊMEMENT GRAVE et très très bizarre.


	3. Compréhension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Compréhension**

_ La paix est un mensonge. Il n'y a que la passion. _

Maintes fois, pendant des années, Darth Bane avait cherché une paix intérieure. Refoulés, les souvenirs, l'amertume, la colère... Ou pas. Il s'agissait d'un état de conscience qu'il n'avait jamais atteint, peu importait le stade de sa vie : adolescent, jeune adulte, apprenti Sith, Maître Sith...

La passion l'avait toujours guidé. La volonté de vivre, plus forte que les coups que Hurst lui portait, l'avait inconsciemment porté vers le parricide final. La volonté de s'en sortir, de quitter un jour cette boule de poussière qu'était Apatros, l'avait amené à travailler d'arrache-pied – même si, finalement, l'opportunité de s'échapper s'était présentée à lui sous une forme totalement inattendue.

Durant la période où il avait servi comme soldat de l'Empire Sith, l'esprit de camaraderie de son équipe, et son talent de leader, avaient fait des Gloom Walker un commando d'élite.

_ Par la passion, j'acquiers la force. _

La voie royale des Sith : l'Académie de Korriban. Planète aride, désertique, dangereuse. À mesure que ses pouvoirs se développaient, Bane parvenait à déjouer les plans de ses agresseurs, et même à survivre pendant des jours au milieu des tombeaux des anciens Sith.

Une sombre période de doute et de terreur manqua de tout ruiner. Bane en ressortit plus fort que jamais.

_ Par la force, j'acquiers la puissance. _

L'Académie de Korriban lui fut utile à bien plus d'égards. Les récits des plus grands Seigneurs Sith, soigneusement conservés dans l'immense bibliothèque – et pourtant si dédaignés par les étudiants, autant que par les Maîtres –, lui ouvrirent les yeux sur la nature profonde du Côté Obscur, et de ses adeptes.

L'Ordre Sith devait être réformé. C'était une nécessité. L'organisation actuelle, reposant beaucoup trop sur la fraternité – pourtant teintée de trahisons, et d'inégalités –, ne correspondait pas à ce qu'un vrai Sith devait devenir.

“Deux, ils devraient être. Ni plus, ni moins. Un pour incarner le pouvoir, l'autre pour le convoiter.” La Règle des Deux. Voilà une philosophie à même de réarranger l'Ordre pour le faire perdurer pendant des millénaires – sur le long terme, au-delà de la guerre qui les opposait aux Jedi.

_ Par la puissance, j'acquiers la victoire. _

Il lui suffisait maintenant de trouver une stratégie permettant d'évincer l'ordre établi, et de mettre en place cet ordre repensé.

La Confrérie des Ténèbres se détruisit elle-même. Mais pas les Sith.

_ Par la victoire, mes chaînes sont brisées. _

Non. Ce jour-là, alors que les Jedi criaient victoire – amère néanmoins –, les Sith ressuscitèrent. Darth Bane était enfin arrivé pour leur montrer le bon chemin. Il était le  _ Sith'ari _ , l'Élu du Côté Obscur.

Darth Zannah lui prêta allégeance. L'enfant était prometteuse... Ensemble, ils reconstruisirent l'Ordre Sith, et leurs actions discrètes mais parfaitement ciblées, mirent en mouvement divers engrenages qui, en tournant correctement, offriront un terrain propice aux futures générations de Sith.

_ La Force me libérera. _

Darth Bane ne vécut pas assez longtemps pour voir ses modifications profondes porter dignement leurs fruits.

Pourtant, des siècles après sa mort, Darth Sidious, dernier héritier de sa lignée, acheva la reconquête des Sith sur les Jedi, se servant des connaissances et des méthodes accumulées depuis la refondation de l'Ordre.


	4. Abêtir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Abêtir**

Darth Bane ne savait même pas qu'un fantôme de Force possédait la capacité de grincer des dents. Il pensait cela réservé aux vivants. Pourtant, après un effort extrême pour apparaître, il ne pouvait que constater que “grincer des dents” était la seule réaction que Kylo Ren pouvait lui inspirer.

\- Franchement, déclara-t-il finalement au nouveau leader de l'obscurité, votre génération est devenue bien bête ! Les siècles n'ont apparemment pas développé l'intelligence des jeunes gens...

\- Je ne vous permettrai pas de m'insulter, sale fantôme, grinça Ren.

\- De t'insulter ? C'est toi qui m'insultes, petit dégénéré ! Ta tentative de réforme de la galaxie empiète sur  _ ma _ philosophie, cette idée révolutionnaire qu'est la Règle des Deux. Je n'ai pas sauvé l'Ordre Sith de la destruction pour qu'un petit idiot détruise mon travail, un millénaire plus tard, par simple esprit de rébellion. N'oublie pas d'où tu viens... Ton grand-père était le dernier héritier de ma lignée, et sans mes Sith, tu n'aurais même pas eu l'opportunité de régner depuis le trône du Premier Ordre sur lequel tu te tiens – car Darth Sidious n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de réussir son coup d'État. Sois reconnaissant au passé, sans lui tu n'aurais pas eu d'avenir au pouvoir.

\- Ces Ordres mystiques n'ont toujours qu'apporté des problèmes ! s'emporta Ren. En les détruisant, je détruis aussi les possibilités de problèmes qu'ils pourraient apporter dans l'avenir. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que le Côté Obscur disparaîtra avec eux, bien au contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de Côté Obscur, abruti. C'est une histoire de traditions Sith. Si elles tombent dans l'oubli, c'est la fin d'un pan tout entier de l'histoire galactique telle qu'elle a été façonnée par nos pratiques, et celles de nos prédécesseurs. Lorsque j'ai refondé l'Ordre, je n'ai pas omis d'enseigner et de transmettre les erreurs nombreuses qui avaient conduit au désastre ceux qui m'ont précédé. Si tu instaures l'oubli, les générations futures n'apprendront plus de leurs erreurs, puisqu'elles n'auront plus aucun référentiel.

\- Le nouveau référentiel, c'est moi !  _ Je _ suis celui qui a appris et compris les erreurs du passé, et qui vais construire une galaxie à partir de mes observations, empêchant les erreurs d'être commises de nouveau. Votre temps est terminé, votre doctrine est périmée. Elle n'aura apporté de la gloire à vos Sith que pendant une période très limitée, tandis que moi, et mes successeurs, régneront plus longtemps que Palpatine n'a pu le faire.

\- Je préfère encore un conflit éternel entre Sith et Jedi, à un nouvel ordre galactique dirigé par un gamin qui ne supporte plus le système qui l'a mené au pouvoir, gronda Bane. Soit. Crois-moi que je trouverais le moyen de te détrôner... j'ai toute l'éternité pour y réfléchir, et faire agir les vivants pour moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Engueuler Kylo Ren via des fanfictions, c’est ma thérapie pour me débarrasser du traumatisme de cette ignoble postlogie.


	5. Absinthe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Absinthe**

_ Boire bien plus que tu ne dois, c'est bon pour tout ce que tu as ! _

Il s'agissait du principe que Hurst semblait vouloir appliquer scrupuleusement, au plus grand désarroi de Dessel, son fils de treize ans, qui lui servait régulièrement de punching-ball lors des soirées les plus alcoolisées.


	6. Abusivement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Abusivement**

La compagnie minière ORO les faisait trimer abusivement. Mais les mineurs d'Apatros ne considéraient même pas la grève : ils étaient financièrement pris à la gorge.

Travailler, toujours remonter de plus en plus de cortosis, tout ça pour toujours payer encore plus et s'endetter alors que le coût de la vie dans la colonie était artificiellement gonflé au fil des mois par leur employeur.

Ces dettes étaient la seule chose qui les retenait ici. Ils s'étaient comme vendus à l'entreprise, qui décidait désormais de leur date de “remise en liberté”.


	7. D'innocent à tueur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - D’innocent à tueur**

Dessel sentait les coups pleuvoir sur son corps, mais il s'efforça à rester calme. Il ne broncha pas une seule fois durant les longues minutes pendant lesquelles son père, Hurst, ivre, le frappait sans relâche.

\- Tu es un fléau ! hurlait l'homme. Le fléau de ma vie ! Tout est de ta faute ! Si je travaille encore dans les mines, c'est de ta faute ! Si ta mère est morte en accouchant, c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde, tu es une abomination !

Chacune de ses déclarations étaient ponctuées par un coup de poing, un coup de pied. Cela venait s'ajouter à la douleur psychologique de Dessel, qui voyait son père lui reprocher des choses dont il n'était même pas responsable. L'humiliation n'en était que plus grande, et les plaies – physiques et mentales – étaient à vif.

Des corrections violentes de ce genre, le jeune homme en recevait régulièrement. Hurst était souvent ivre, et adorait passer ses nerfs sur son fils, qu'il accusait de tous les maux – vraiment de tous les maux. Dès que Hurst pouvait reprocher quelque chose à son fils unique, il en profitait pour passer Des à tabac.

Ce dernier, lorsqu'il était enfin libéré, était en général dans un piteux état. Hurst était un homme qui possédait beaucoup de force, acquise par les nombreuses années de travail dans la mine de cortosis d'Apatros.

Des faisait souvent état de plusieurs os brisés, de plaies ensanglantées sur tout le corps, d'hématomes enflés sur tout le visage. Il allait se réfugier dans sa chambre, loin du monstre qui l'avait élevé, se roulait en boule sur son lit, et les larmes qu'il avait contenues jusqu'à ce moment-là coulaient à flots le long de son visage abîmé par les coups.

Il était désormais presque aussi grand que son père – si l'on pouvait appeler cela un  _ père _ –, mais loin d'être aussi musclé que lui. Il n'était pas encore de taille à se défendre contre lui, à se défaire de la poigne de fer qui entourait ses poignets lorsque Hurst tentait de l'immobiliser.

Les larmes coulaient, plus abondantes que jamais, irritant les plaies et les ecchymoses qu'elles rencontraient en chemin.  _ Je voudrais tellement que tu meures, je voudrais que tu meures... _ C'était une litanie que Des repassait sans cesse dans sa tête, pour se donner l'illusion de pouvoir faire quelque chose contre son père.  _ Je voudrais que des roches s'effondrent sur ta tête et t'écrabouillent. Je voudrais que tu disparaisses. Je voudrais que tu me laisses tranquille. Je voudrais que tu meures. _

Des se recroquevilla encore plus, tentant de paraître plus petit – chose qui n'était pas aisée – alors que Hurst ouvrait brutalement la porte et passait sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour voir si son fils dormait. Il sentait l'alcool jusqu'ici. Des ne bougea pas, ne souhaitant pas raviver la haine de son père. Hurst grogna, puis referma la porte en bougonnant « fléau... abomination... ne mérite pas que je me tue à la tâche pour le nourrir... ».

C'était somme toute une soirée normale chez cette charmante famille de mineurs d'Apatros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis (très) légèrement inspirée d'un flashback du roman... j'ai failli me sentir mal en voyant un tel étalage de violence. Hurst est un salaud ! Je plains Dessel... (Mon pauvre bébé...)


	8. Alopécie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - Alopécie**

Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoyait une ruine. Des cernes noirs comme du charbon, des hématomes et des plaies presque à vif, un teint pâle comme un spectre.

Les courbatures. La faim qui tiraillait son estomac. Une certaine forme de maigreur, à travers ses joues creusées, malgré les muscles qui se dessinaient progressivement et qui lui construisaient une silhouette puissante.

Dessel agonisait dans les mines de cortosis d'Apatros. Comme tous les autres mineurs. Oubliés de la République, qui signait des contrats mais ne se préoccupait pas des travailleurs. Même les Jedi ne s'intéressaient pas à cette injustice – probablement pas assez rentable.

Seize ans et usé par la mine. Les impuretés de l'air n'étaient pas toutes filtrées par les masques de protection, et les mineurs étaient lentement empoisonnés.

Las, Dessel passa une main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il la retira, une poignée de cheveux vint en même temps. Effet secondaire de ce poison. Bientôt, il serait aussi chauve que son père.


	9. Chasser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9 - Chasser**

Le Maître et son apprentie étaient si proches que leurs corps étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Leur souffle était court... dû à la traque intensive du gigantesque prédateur qu'ils pourchassaient sans relâche depuis des heures. Officiellement, Sepp Omek et sa sœur Allia avaient été invités par leurs pairs marchands pour une partie de chasse. Officieusement, les deux Sith aiguisaient leurs capacités à la fois physiques et dans la Force.

Zannah s'approchait doucement du loup géant qu'ils traquaient, afin de détourner son attention alors que Bane le contournait avant de lui sauter dessus et de le maintenir au sol par sa seule force physique.


	10. Feu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#10 - Feu**

Les yeux de Bane brillaient d'un feu indescriptible. En permanence. Zannah le remarquait chaque fois que son regard croisait le sien, ou qu'elle l'observait étudier. Un feu qui traduisait le pouvoir, la sagesse, la connaissance, le tempérament. Un feu aux mille significations. Un feu aussi parfois amoureux, lorsqu'il contemplait son amante, ou empli de désir, lorsque leurs corps se touchaient et que leurs lèvres fusionnaient.

Ce feu dans ses yeux était la manifestation physique de celui qui brûlait dans le corps musclé de l'homme, celui qui était alimenté par le pouvoir du Côté Obscur.


	11. Cadenas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#11 - Cadenas**

Le cœur de Bane était cadenassé. Il fallait apprendre à le connaître pour en trouver la clé. C'était ce que Zannah avait fait pendant des années, tentant de cerner la personnalité complexe de son Maître, et elle avait fini par dénicher la petite clé argentée qui lui avait ouvert l'accès aux sentiments de Bane.

L'homme n'avait pas eu une vie facile, et ces épreuves l'avaient endurci avant de le conduire à ériger un mur de glace autour de ses sentiments. Une fois cette défense abaissée, Zannah avait trouvé un homme très vulnérable, paradoxe étonnant avec l'apparence physique de ce géant tout en muscles.


	12. Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#12 - Battlefield**

Dessel recula sous la force de l'explosion. Ses oreilles tintèrent et se bouchèrent à cause du bruit de la déflagration : pendant quelques minutes, il devint sourd. Puis les sons commencèrent progressivement à revenir, d'abord étouffés – comme si sa tête était enveloppée dans du coton –, puis ils se rééquilibrèrent et il put de nouveau entendre normalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est extrêmement court mais c'était aussi le but :p


	13. Start A Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#13 - Start A Fight**

La vie n'était pas facile dans les mines de cortosis d'Apatros, et beaucoup de mineurs devenaient alcooliques. Il arrivait souvent que les amis du défunt Hurst croisent le chemin de Dessel (coïncidence ou non, il préférait ne pas savoir), et ne commencent à lui taper dessus, libérés par l'emprise de l'alcool sur leur cerveau.

Ces ivrognes lui lançaient d'abord des quolibets, puis l'accusaient de la mort de leur ami – alors que Des n'avait rien fait pour la provoquer... même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué.

Des préférait mettre de côté tout souvenir, afin que l'un d'entre eux n'alimente pas la rage qu'il sentait grimper en lui. Il tentait de faire profil bas, tout en contractant ses larges épaules en cas d'attaque surprise. S'ils voulaient commencer un combat, qu'ils lui balancent le premier coup – et qu'il soit bon ! La légitime défense était parfois une bonne excuse face aux forces de l'ordre ici.

Le jeune homme les trouvait lâches, ces pauvres idiots qui l'attaquaient en bande alors qu'il était seul, même s'ils n'avaient pas totalement tort de prendre cette précaution, puisque Des était doté d'une grande force physique, et il n'était pas rare que certains de ses adversaires ne se retrouve au tapis, le nez en sang et la mâchoire fracassée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis assez largement inspirée du refrain et de certaines phrases de la chanson « The Good, The Bad & The Dirty » de Panic! At The Disco. Aucune idée de pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que j'entends cette chanson, je pense à Darth Bane... certainement parce que je l'écoutais en boucle au moment où je lisais la trilogie x')


	14. Camouflage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#14 - Camouflage**

Darth Bane avait peut-être réinventé l'Ordre Sith avec sa Règle des Deux, mais pour que leur victoire finale puisse avoir lieu, il lui fallait survivre, ainsi que sa jeune apprentie. Ainsi, après avoir échappé aux Jedi sur Tython, et à une mort certaine à cause de son armure vivante d'orbalisks, il avait opté pour le camouflage dans la société civile.

Leur lieu de vie serait désormais Ciutric IV, et leurs histoires personnelles créées de toutes pièces. Darths Bane et Zannah s'intégreront donc dans leur nouveau milieu sous les noms de Sepp et Allia Omek, frère et sœur commerçants prospères – l'argent, bien que Bane le considérait inutile pour un Sith, leur permettant une meilleure cachette. Et tout cela était définitivement bien éloigné de la toute première vie du Sith : Dessel, mineur de cortosis sur Apatros, criblé par les dettes qu'avait accumulées son père avant de mourir.


	15. Le voisin de palier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#15 - Le voisin de palier**

Dessel rentrait tard d'une journée éprouvante dans les tunnels sans fin serpentant sous la surface fade d'Apatros. Ses courbatures s'avéraient tellement douloureuses qu'il avait peiné à remonter à la surface, et il était donc monté dans le tout dernier transport, bien longtemps après son père et les amis de celui-ci.

Ces derniers s'étaient d'ailleurs probablement rendus directement à la cantina, car même en arrivant aux baraquements dix minutes après Hurst, il ne l'avait croisé nulle part -- ni dans leur logement, ni dans les douches, ni dans les rues alentours. Tant mieux, avait-il pensé, car il était trop fatigué pour endurer la haine coutumière de son père.

Il délassa ses muscles endoloris sous la douche bien trop tiède à son goût. L'eau chaude était une denrée rare sur Apatros, comme tout ce qui touchait au confort. Trop tarder faisait que les premiers servis s'en emparaient sans vergogne.

Les douches communes du baraquement furent bientôt occupées par une seconde personne. Keetal, le voisin des Heldane père et fils, arriva quelques minutes après Dessel, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de songer que son retard n'avait pas les mêmes raisons que le sien. Même si le nouvel arrivant faisait lui aussi partie de l'équipe de jour, il n'avait clairement pas pris le tout dernier speeder en direction de la colonie.

\- Salut, lança Keetal en prenant possession de la cabine à côté de celle de l'adolescent.

\- 'Lut, répondit Dessel en étouffant un bâillement.

Son esprit épuisé ne tiqua pas immédiatement du choix de placement de Keetal. Si les douches communes n'étaient effectivement pas une très grande pièce, elles disposaient de trois cabines -- certes sommairement séparées par une fine plaque de plastacier. Et Dessel se trouvait à l'une des extrémités de la rangée.

\- Tu as trimé comme un brave, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Keetal sur le ton de la conversation. Tu es le petit gars le plus courageux de cette colonie, tu travailles autant et aussi bien que les grands gars.

C'était clairement un comble que le voisin d'en face se montre plus sympathique que son propre père, mais Dessel, pour l'heure, y prêta à peine attention.

Les brumes entourant son cerveau se dissipèrent cependant d'un seul coup lorsqu'il sentit le corps nu, chaud et humide de Keetal se coller contre son dos.

La respiration de cet homme dans la trentaine était désagréablement proche de son oreille. Keetal entoura le corps encore longiligne de Dessel de ses deux bras puissants, forgés par une demi-douzaine d'années de mines.

\- Tu aurais bien mérité une petite récompense, chuchota-t-il au creux du cou de sa proie.

Dessel déglutit avec difficulté. Un étau comprimait sa gorge alors qu'il prenait l'entière mesure de ce qui était en train de se dérouler contre son gré.

\- J'ai... j'ai simplement besoin de dormir, bafouilla le grand gringalet.

\- Oh, comme c'est dommage, minauda Keetal. Tu ne veux pas essayer avant de voir ? Je te promets de te laisser tranquille si tu te sens vraiment trop épuisé.

\- Non... ça ira, vraiment... Je tiens à peine debout...

\- Une prochaine fois, alors ? Tu sais, tu n'es même pas obligé de sortir des mines, tu pourrais même me rejoindre avant le début de ton service demain matin...

\- C'est ça... On verra demain matin..., murmura Dessel.

\- J'ai hâte, lui souffla Keetal en déposant un baiser sur son épaule contracturée.

L'homme se détacha de lui, probablement à regrets à en juger par sa lenteur, et quitta la pièce. Dessel sentit ses jambes vaciller sous lui, et se maintint de justesse en posant la main sur la paroi face à lui.

Il n'irait certainement pas chez Keetal le lendemain matin. De cela, il en était certain.

Ce qui s'avérait moins catégorique, cependant, c'était le temps qu'il parviendrait à gagner sur les appétits immondes de son voisin de palier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’était trash, c’était un headcanon. Il m’est venu alors que je travaillais sur le tome 3 du Cycle I de « Dynasties » (cf mon compte perso), et il sera aussi disponible dans les Chroniques égarées, et c’est abominable ce que je fais subir à mon Bane chéri T_T
> 
> (Keetal est bien évidemment un OC de ma création.)


	16. Père de substitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#16 - Père de substitution**

Zannah n’avait pas été une enfant difficile ou capricieuse. Elle se pliait sans protestation ni question à toutes les phases de sa formation, et ne se plaignait jamais de leurs conditions de vie, en autarcie, dans le campement d’Ambria. Aucune violente intempérie, aucun repas au goût douteux, aucune nuit froide n’entamait dans volonté vorace d’apprendre.

Un apprentissage rimait forcément avec erreurs de parcours. Bane préférait encore la laisser apprendre de ces erreurs -- surtout celles qui la menaient d’elles-mêmes à des blessures douloureuses --, plutôt que de lever la main sur elle pour la punir. Il savait malheureusement ce qu’un enfant maltraité ressentait, et même si ces épreuves avaient forgé son propre caractère, il ne souhaitait pas que Zannah le haïsse. Ce n’était pas nécessaire pour la pousser à accomplir la finalité de la Règle des Deux -- l’ambition dévorante de la fillette était bien suffisante pour cela.

Considérant l’ignoble personne qui lui avait lui-même servi de père, Bane trouvait qu’il ne se débrouillait pas si mal dans son nouveau rôle. Certes, il ne parvenait pas à exprimer son affection pour la petite fille curieuse de tout qu’il avait recueillie -- et c’était probablement à cause de sa propre enfance --, mais il tentait de la montrer au mieux en s’occupant d’assurer la survie de Zannah, et en pansant ses plaies les plus graves. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’attacher à elle, afin de ne pas diminuer son pouvoir par des émotions parasites, mais sa présence constante à ses côtés était devenue une habitude dont il ne pourrait que très difficilement se passer.


	17. Se rassurer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#17 - Se rassurer**

Si Bane avait aussi facilement accepté les orbalisks accrochés à son corps, c’était parce que ceux-ci lui procuraient des avantages dont il avait toujours pu rêver.

La puissance. L’invulnérabilité aux coups et aux maladies. Enfant, puis adolescent, ces notions n’avaient été pour lui que des utopies, des rêves qui ne prendraient jamais forme dans sa réalité.

Des rêves vains, ceux d’un jeune garçon puis d’un jeune homme battu, brisé maintes et maintes fois par l’homme qui aurait dû l’aimer et le protéger -- le valoriser, et non prendre plaisir à l’humilier.


	18. Loyauté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#18 - Loyauté**

Si Zannah avait si loyalement servi son Maître alors que celui-ci était contraint à l’isolement par son armure d’orbalisks, c’était par vénération.

Malgré tous les efforts déployés par Bane pour l’en dissuader, lorsqu’elle était enfant, Zannah n’avait jamais pu s’empêcher d’idolâtrer son Maître. Cet homme était celui qui l’avait sauvée, recueillie, alors qu’elle était seule au monde, puis qui l’avait élevée comme une fille de substitution. Il avait toujours veillé à ce qu’elle ne manque jamais de rien, en plus de l’entraîner patiemment pendant les dix années passées en autarcie sur Ambria.

Elle ne pouvait qu’être farouchement loyale à cet homme, bien qu’elle se savait destinée à le terrasser un jour.


	19. Verre brisé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#19 - Verre brisé**

\- JE TE HAIS ! hurla Hurst. JE TE HAIS TELLEMENT !

Il empoigna violemment la bouteille en verre posée sur la table, désormais vidée de la boisson engloutie par le mineur au cours de la soirée, et il la jeta de toutes ses forces sur son fils. Dess, six ans, se trouvait déjà au sol depuis un moment, mal en point. Il reçut le projectile de plein fouet, et celui-ci explosa en mille petits morceaux contondants.

L'enfant hurla de douleur, et ses multiples entailles se mirent à saigner simultanément. Hurst fit un pas vers lui, la main levée, le regard fou, et Dess s'empressa de s'éloigner. Ses petits pieds se virent entaillés, eux aussi, par le verre brisé répandu au sol.

Sa tentative de fuite ne lui permit finalement pas d'éviter la gifle sonore qui vint s'écraser sur son visage baigné de larmes et de sang.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ui, je précise, j’ai tendance à les shipper. Wala wala. Ce ne sera pas tout le temps non plus, mais ça arrivera de temps en temps.


End file.
